Highly grafted and highly filled thermoplastic compounds often suffer from processing difficulties in addition to unacceptable extrudate quality. Process aids can help during the extrusion processing without unduly affecting the performance properties of plastic articles made from the thermoplastic compounds.
Flame retardant thermoplastic compounds can be used in a number of products which be protected against fire. Flame retardant polyolefin compounds are common, with a desire in the marketplace to use non-halogenated flame retardants. Polyolefin resins in such non-halogenated flame retardant compounds can be improved by crosslinking in order to enhance thermal stability, cut through and chemical resistance.
Fluoropolymers can be used in small amounts as process aids for polyolefin compounds to enhance processability and extrudate quality. But fluoropolymer introduce halogenation to the compound and can not be used when the goal of the flame retardant thermoplastic compound is to be non-halogenated.